


Lick My Wounds

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Thirsty Thursday [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt, neck kisses, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Based on this headcanon: Billy(with the oral fixation) wakes Steve up by kissing/licking his neck. Also HC that Steve has a sensitive scalp so if you pet his hair he’ll meltBilly comforts Steve after a nightmare the best way he knows how.





	Lick My Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve hadn’t always been a light sleeper. Before all the shit with the Upside Down he could sleep through 4th of July fireworks. But that was before the nightmares. Before every crack of a branch or breeze through the leaves made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

He was in the middle of one such nightmare, he and Dustin bolting through the woods as fast as they could with a hoard of demodogs on their heels, when he felt something warm and wet on the back of his neck. His eyes flew open, breath coming too fast and hair slick with sweat where it stuck to his forehead. 

While his first instinct was to throw an elbow back at whatever the hell was attacking his neck, the rational part of his brain pushed through the fog on nightmare driven anxiety, reminding exactly what, or rather who, the source was. 

_Billy_. 

Steve felt his shoulders loosen immediately as he remembered that Billy had spent the night last night. That Billy had promised he’d hold him through his nightmares and he’d spend hours kissing Steve awake with kiss after kiss, and then kissing him some more once his eyes were open, if that’s what it took for him to feel safe. God, how could he feel anything other than safe when he had Billy’s arms around him. 

“You with me, baby?” Billy asked, pressing a soft kiss just below Steve’s ear. 

Steve hummed, lacing his fingers through his boyfriends and pushing back against him to feel more of Billy’s bare chest pressed against his back, not caring that they were both dripping with sweat. 

“Mmm, I’m with you. Feels good. Want more,” Steve said, speech a little sleep slurred, but the intention clear. Steve knew Billy understood when he felt the other boy’s lips curl into his signature smirk before he was licking a long stripe up Steve’s neck, beads of salty sweat on his tongue. 

Billy’s hand slid easily down the front of Steve’s loose pajama shorts, palming at his half hard cock as he rocked himself against Steve’s ass. It was always like this after a nightmare. Billy waiting for Steve’s go ahead before he stepped up to the plate, eager to take his boyfriend’s mind off of whatever scary creatures plagued his subconscious . 

He worked Steve over nice and slow, the way he knew he liked, fingers slipping into Steve’s hair and burrowing deep to massage his scalp. Steve moaned softly, arching into Billy’s touch, already spiraling toward the edge. 

“Billy, I’m-

“S’okay, pretty boy, I know. I’ve got you,” Billy crooned, strokes still slow and just this side of too loose, driving Steve insane but somehow leaving him completely satisfied. 

His orgasm moved through him in waves, toes curled and thighs shuddering as he came hard over Billy’s fist, panting into the pillow. 

Billy nipped at his neck, laving over each bit with his tongue, leaving Steve shaking long after he’d come down. 

_“Billy_ ,” Steve murmured, squirming under his ministrations. 

Billy buried his face in Steve’s neck, pressing one final kiss to the first knob of his spine and tightening his hold on his boyfriend. 

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
